The Third Monitor
by Archiox
Summary: The fate of Zion lies in the Third Monitor
1. Default Chapter

As the Argonaught gracefully and yet gallantly soared through the sky, it lit the desert of the real up like a single candle in the endless abyss. Three hours before, the High Council of Zion just assigned them along with another ship, The Baldur, to scout out 3 lab facilities that were destroyed in the past week.

Councilor Hamann stood up and spoke, "The High Council is assigning two ships to scout out what remains of Three of our Five lab facilities. Upon taking this mission you shall be awarded merit and trust among the High Council and your fellow captains and comrades Are there any captains willing to risk their lives to find out and then salvage what is left of these labs?" 

The Captain of the Argonaught, Archiox, rose up immediately to volunteer. He'd do anything to honor his fallen comrades who were in these labs. He'd also do anything to honor his crew and honor Zion. "Captain Archiox of The Argonaught wishes to volunteer himself, his crew, and his ship to honor Zion by doing this duty." 

The Captain of the Baldur, Inertia, immediately stood up for she was friends with Archiox and his crew.  
"Captain Inertia of the Baldur wishes to volunteer herself, her crew, and her ship to honor Zion by aiding the Argonaught."

Archiox gave her a wry glance and she gave him one in return. They left the room after the meeting and Archiox asked "Why are you doing this Inertia?" She responded "Because I choose to.

I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Besides, You're probably going need my help. Those bases will be teaming with sentinels." He said quietly, "If you insist."

The Argonaught was within about ten miles of this first lab facility when Archiox decided to get some reconnaissance information about what has happened and what the base was used for. He advised Inertia do the same.

"Base Code 327981------- 'Project Rewrite' Project Leader- Chyron

Lab Assistance: Alexa, Nonaka, Rox, and Raul. Lab study: The capture and 're-informing' of machines.

Machines after the 're-informing' ultimately 'decide' to side with Zion and help defend its cause. 10 machines have been reprogrammed. Lab access:52904137-------."

About 5 minutes later, they landed right near the location of the base. Even on the outside of the base, they noticed glass shards were all over the place. As they moved further and further into the base, the glass became blood tainted.


	2. Lab 1

Chyron's severely damaged body laid quietly in the corner of the facility. Archiox and his First Mate, Thermos, searched for any survivors even though they both knew that every one was dead. The found then one at a time. Nonaka, Alexa, Rox and later, Raul. Raul was over by the computer stations. All the monitors were flashing "Matriculation Process ------CANCELLED." He looked over and he saw about 12 different machine carcasses laying all on the ground. 

Except the noticed one thing that was strange. One machine, a scout, came out of the pipes and just stared at Archiox. Archiox noticed that there was something different about this machine. He felt like he didn't need to pull out his EMP gun. He just looked into the machines eyes and the machine met his stare coldly. He saw some emotion in the machines cold electric eyes . He didn't know why since he thought all machines were virtually "emotionless." He immediately left the base just to avoid any possible trouble with the machine because he thought to himself, "How can I be too sure that that thing wont try to attack me or my crew?" Thermos and the ships operator, Cross, were filling out data files on their computer to update Zion of the status of "Lab facility 327981." 

Archiox decided to ask Thermos a question that's been pressing him since he left the lab in its current condition 3 and ½ hours ago. "How can I make sure that I didn't make a regretful mistake by letting that machine go about his business inside the la? It might access the codes to the Zion mainframe." Thermos quietly responded, "Whatever happens, happens. I really don't care at this point. We've been fighting the machines for about eleven and ½ years now. The only thing that could intrigue me is what the One is going to do to stop this war. By the way, where is he? Oh yeah, Archiox, I forget the One's name, What is it?" "Neo, his name is Neo." Archiox said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

He really didn't know that much about Neo. All he knew is that he has been 'free' for about 3 months now, His captain was Morpheus, He worked on the Nebuchadnezzar, and Trinity was his lover. After years of questioning the nature of reality, not to mention himself, he really didn't know whether he should put all his trust into the One. He like Thermos, really didn't care at this point. All he wanted was a nice bed to sleep in so he can head off to the second lab tomorrow.


	3. Lock's proposition

Archiox woke up the next morning with his back hurting. Aristotle, who was Inertia's first mate, knocked on the door so hard that the door hinge fell off. "Is it already time to scout out lab two, Aristotle?" 

"Not quite yet sir. Commander Lock requests you in his office ASAP, sir. Archiox wondering why Aristotle was doing Locks errands for him, asked Aristotle, "Why are you doing Lock's errands. If he really wanted to see me, he should have came up here himself." Aristotle, then replied, "There isn't really anything better to do. I'm bored." Archiox was lead down the path to Lock's office where Lock was waiting for him.

"Captain Archiox! I've been meaning to talk to you about this upcoming lab today and I wanted to ask you a little favor. I've done some work on Lab Two for you. Lab Two's purpose was construction and creation of new technology and more ships for our fleet. I've wanted to ask you to see if you can somehow get these ships back to Zion so we can utilize them. It's already been arranged that 3 other captains will be on your ship along with Inertia's. As for the back round data, I've already have had Cross upload the data into your computer along with Inertia's. I know how much Zion means to you, Archiox. It would be in your best interest to do this. Besides, you'll get a promotion AND some payment for this task."

Lock was right. Zion did mean a lot to Archiox. Zion, His ship, His crew, and his friends are all he really cared for. That's what kept him alive and busy over the years. As for this job, what's he got to lose? After all he would have to have done this job inevitably so, he might as well get some payment out of it.

The complete crews of the Baldur and the Argonaught met about 2 hours later at the dock along with some newly appointed captains for these new ships. The New captain's names were Captain Niobe, Captain Roland, and Captain Caesar. As for getting prepared, that was a completely different story, The crews loaded up with the ships with an a near infinite supply of power cells because each ship requires an enormous amount of power to function. 

As soon as they got the power cells loaded up, they immediately left for Lab Two.


End file.
